Kiss me like you wanna be loved
by Broken Youth
Summary: 'Eu estava farto de ser covarde e precisava lhe agradecer por tudo que ela tinha feito por mim, sempre. Então eu a beijei. ' - Harry/Hermione, contexto do sétimo livro.


**Harry Potter não me pertence, nem nenhum de seus personagens. Créditos a tia Jô. **

Fanfic criada num espasmo de empolgação e saudades de Harry e Hermione. A autora é extremamente detalhista e adora um romantismo barato, então preparem-se. Shipper já declarado e baseado tanto no livro quanto no filme. O final fica por conta de vocês. Espero que gostem =3

* * *

**Kiss me like you wanna be loved.**

Hoje fazia duas semanas que ele nos deixara. Era fim de dezembro e o frio maltratava meu rosto, fazendo-me escolher cada vez mais no cobertor, a varinha descansando sobre o peito enquanto minha mão congelava. Da cama, eu podia ouvir a respiração controlada e suave de Hermione no beliche de cima. Fazia muito tempo que não conversávamos a menos que fosse estritamente necessário, e eu sentia tanta falta dela quanto sentia de Rony, mas não sabia o que fazer para consertar aquela situação. A verdade é que estava tão perdido quanto Dumbledore me deixara, mesmo quase 6 meses depois de sua morte aquela sensação de vazio ainda me perseguia. Não estávamos perto de encontrar outra horcrux, nem tínhamos nada que pudesse destruir aquele maldito medalhão que tínhamos encontrado. Estava cansado de discutir as mesmas possibilidades todos os dias, que não nos levavam a nada e ainda me afastavam de Hermione. Eu queria ter coragem de me levantar, pegar nas mãos dela e exigir que ela me olhasse, só para dizer a ela que a amava por ter continuado comigo, e que não importasse o que, eu continuaria lutando por aquilo. Mas eu não tinha nem nunca tive a coragem de lhe dizer qualquer coisa que não fosse absurdamente necessário, e hoje pagava pela minha covardia.

Ouvi Hermione suspirar no beliche de cima, e quando estava quase fechando os olhos de exaustão, ela pulou da cama, os olhos castanhos decididos.

- Minha vez de fazer o turno. Descanse. – Assustei, abrindo os olhos de repente e batendo a cabeça na trave da cama. Mordi o lábio e seus olhos reviraram, mas um pequeno sorriso precioso desenhou seu rosto com minha atitude estúpida.

- Posso continuar mais uma hora. Descanse você. – Na verdade eu morria de sono, mas o combinado era aquele, e eu era mais resistente que ela naquelas provas. Mas Hermione era mais teimosa.

- Não consigo dormir, Harry. – Ela murmurou, impaciente, como se fosse óbvio, e tirou a varinha do bolso do casaco, afastando-se de mim. Eu abri a boca duas vezes e pensei em deitar mais duas antes de afastar o cobertor gigante do corpo e correr até ela, na frente da barraca.

- Ei, Hermione. – Ela se virou, as sobrancelhas erguidas. – Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu... – sinto muito que você não consegue dormir. – Mas não terminei a frase, as palavras se perderam na minha garganta e desviei os olhos, erguendo as mãos rapidamente em um gesto de impotência. Hermione me encarou com os lábios entreabertos por um instante, então um sorriso de canto abriu-se em seu rosto e ela tocou meus cabelos com gentileza, olhando nos meus olhos.

- Sei que vai. –

E Hermione se afastou novamente, mas o sorriso triste não morreu em seu rosto desta vez, e eu mesmo me vi sorrindo enquanto voltava para a cama.

* * *

Os outros dias passaram do mesmo jeito, mas agora parecíamos mais determinados a revisar todas as possibilidades, lembrar de todos os lugares, usar da imaginação para tentar descobrir aonde Dumbledore poderia ter deixado a espada de Gryffindor. Eu me sentia mais dedicado e esperançoso, mas A falta de Rony ainda se abatia sobre nós e cada dia parecia mais difícil respirar. Mudávamos constantemente de lugar procurando por pistas, mas a cada passo eu me sentia mais distante de tudo e todos, e aos poucos a coragem me abandonou.

* * *

_Até aquele dia._ Ela estava sentada com os braços abraçando os joelhos, de olhos fechados e a cabeça balançando levemente ao ritmo da música que tocava no rádio improvisado. E depois de observa-la tanto, finalmente decidi que era hora de parar de ser covarde e tomar alguma atitude. Me levantei e me aproximei, e Hermione abriu os olhos, seu corpo ficando tenso de repente como se estivesse sendo ameaçada. Parei na frente dela e estendi a mão, e vi a confusão passar por seus olhos, e logo após o ceticismo. Ela não conseguia acreditar que eu a estava chamando para dançar, e nem eu mesmo acreditava. Mas Hermione pegou minha mão e levantou, os olhos castanhos fixos nos meus, como se quisesse que eu a surpreendesse. A música continuava embora eu não prestasse atenção na letra, e a puxei para o centro da barraca, porque realmente iríamos dançar. Comecei apenas balançando os braços e fazendo-a mexer comigo, estávamos tensos e cansados e a dor ameaçava nos derrubar, mas eu precisava tentar deixá-la no mínimo confortável comigo, uma vez que mal nos falávamos desde que Rony partira. Girei Hermione e um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, depois se transformou em um quase riso e de repente estávamos _realmente_ dançando, desajeitados e eu tenho certeza que tropecei nos meus pés duas vezes, mas estávamos juntos, e aquilo me confortava de uma maneira absurda.

- Você não aprendeu a dançar desde o baile de inverno? – Dei de ombros, sorrindo, mandando-a ficar quieta e me ensinar ao invés de reclamar, e tudo se tornou tão normal e natural que eu apenas queria ficar dançando com ela o restante da noite. A música se transformou em apenas uma melodia suave e eu coloquei uma mão na cintura de Hermione, trazendo-a para perto de mim, e ela não se afastou. Segurava minha outra mão, e apoiou seu rosto no meu ombro, e eu inevitavelmente fiz o mesmo. Ficamos girando por um tempo que pareceu interminável, fechei os olhos e afundei o rosto em seus cabelos, sentindo o toque de seus dedos nos meus cabelos, outra vez algo que pareceu tão _natural_ que me perguntei porque não tínhamos feito isso antes. De repente tudo que eu queria era lhe agradecer por estar comigo, por não ter me abandonado e partido com Rony, por ter aceitado o caminho mais difícil e por nunca desistir de mim. Queria lhe dar a certeza de que passaríamos por tudo aquilo e que eu iria protege-la da guerra, mas não disse nada. Pelo contrário, quando ouvi Hermione suspirar e erguer a cabeça para se afastar, eu a beijei. Simplesmente a beijei, porque tudo que eu queria dizer nunca poderia ser posto em palavras, eu nunca fora bom em me expressar por frases como ela fazia, então achei outro jeito de demonstrar. Foi um beijo hesitante, apenas lábios pressionados um no outro, a tensão correndo por meu corpo e a surpresa pelo dela. Continuei de olhos fechados quando cessei o toque, e Hermione encostou a testa na minha. Não queria abri-los porque tinha medo de encontrar a decepção e a tristeza nos olhos dela, mas então Hermione me beijou. E nós nos beijamos de verdade, e quando ela se afastou eu não senti um vazio, como se a tivesse perdido. Pelo contrário, eu me sentia próximo de Hermione mais do que nunca.

* * *

Decidimos ir para Godric's Hollow, porque eu estava ansioso para voltar ao lugar aonde nascera, e tinha quase certeza de que Dumbledore deixara lá algo pra mim. Hermione concordou porque não tínhamos mais opção, e partimos naquela véspera de Natal praticamente abraçados, porque estava frio e eu gostava de sentir o calor dela próximo de mim. Não falamos nada do beijo desde aquela noite, nem aconteceu outra vez, mas eu não estava preocupado e nem ela parecia. Talvez fosse conseqüência do momento, ou talvez fosse tão natural que não havia tensão, nós poderíamos fazer aquilo a hora que quiséssemos, e a hora não seria agora. Tínhamos que nos concentrar no nosso objetivo, e mesmo assim eu me desviei no mesmo momento assim que passamos pelo cemitério. Entrei, ela me seguiu, e procurei entre os túmulos aquele no qual eu deveria estar junto com meus pais. Pensava estar preparado para o que veria, mas não estava. Ver os nomes de Lílian e James Potter em um túmulo frio e coberto pela neve me fez chorar, porque eu estava sozinho quando deveria ter morrido com eles e foi o momento mais _egoísta_ da minha vida, no qual realmente desejei estar descansando em paz ao lado deles ao invés de estar enfrentando aquela guerra. Muita gente havia morrido por causa dos meus erros e eu queria ter um momento de paz, abaixei junto ao túmulo e quis lhes dizer que estava ali, que eles não desistissem de mim. As lágrimas vieram e não tentei conte-las.

- Harry? – Levantei a cabeça no susto, mas era apenas Hermione que se aproximava de mim. Ela tocou meu ombro e eu levantei, virando o rosto para que ela não visse minhas lágrimas, mas suas mãos seguraram minhas bochechas e ela me fez olhar em seus olhos enquanto falava.

- Não é vergonha alguma chorar, Harry. – Com os polegares cobertos pela luva, ela limpou as lágrimas das minhas bochechas e sorriu daquele jeito triste e doce que somente Hermione conseguia. – Só lembre-se que eles estão olhando por você. Você não está sozinho. –

Naquele momento, mais do que nunca, eu realmente soube que não estava sozinho. Depois desse instante de **fraqueza** e _franqueza_, tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Encontramos a minha casa, depois Bathilda nos encontrou. Hermione não queria que eu a seguisse, mas a mulher tinha algo a me mostrar e eu fui. Aconteceu que a mulher havia morrido há muito tempo, e era Nagini quem tinha tomado conta de seu corpo. Mais uma vez naqueles sete anos eu pensei que iria morrer. Perdi a varinha na confusão, estava sendo esmagado pela cobra, até que Hermione apareceu. Saímos de lá aparatando, vivos por um triz, e meu coração batia em descompasso quando caí no chão enregelado da floresta, tremendo de medo e frio, enquanto Hermione já montava nossa barraca. Isso no espaço de cinco minutos, eu não conseguia mais pensar diante da imagem da cobra na minha frente e quando finalmente consegui entrar em foco, estava envolto por uma coberta e Hermione falava comigo, as lágrimas escorrendo por sua bochecha.

- A varinha quebrou quando eu explodi o quarto, estava tentando nos salvar mas não consegui controlar, Nagini estava quase em cima... –

As palavras dela se perderam. Vi os restos da minha varinha aos meus pés, a varinha tão indestrutível tinha se quebrado como grande parte da minha vida e nada mais parecia real. A dor se apoderou de um jeito sufocante, as lágrimas de Hermione me enlouqueciam e eu queria lhe pedir para que parasse de se chorar, mas ela continuava se culpando, ela sempre se culpava pelos meus erros... _e eu cansei._ Tirei a coberta dos meus ombros e me levantei, decidido. Hermione se levantou comigo, assustada pela minha reação súbita, mas eu não a deixei falar. **Eu a beijei.** Eu a beijei porque estava cansado de falhar com ela, porque estava farto de machuca-la e machucar a mim mesmo nos afastando. Os problemas sempre nos perseguiam, eu sempre caía mas ela sempre esteve ali, me levantando, me ajudando a seguir em frente, e eu nunca fora capaz de agradece-la. Eu era covarde e tinha noção daquilo, mas estava farto, farto de ser fraco e precisava me agarrar a única coisa real e importante na minha vida, e eu fiz. Beijei Hermione e ela me beijou depois de hesitar, depois de compreender que eu não estava bravo com ela mas comigo mesmo, ela me beijou quando percebeu que tudo que eu precisava era dela e que não tínhamos mais porque fugir. Rony se fora, Rony nos deixara e nós só tínhamos um ao outro e por Deus, por Deus eu não podia perde-la. Fomos andando enquanto nos beijávamos, até que senti as costas dela na escada do beliche e parei, seu rosto em minhas mãos, nossos olhos fechados. Hermione respirava rápido e em descompasso, então encostou sua testa na minha. Senti que ela iria falar algo e me adiantei; não havia mais nada que ela falasse que eu não soubesse, era a minha vez de agir.

- Me perdoe. – Sussurrei próximo aos seus lábios; _Me perdoe por ter sido covarde, por ter ferido você, por não ter impedido Rony de ir. Me perdoe por tudo,_ eu queria lhe dizer. Mas as duas palavras foram suficientes, porque ela me beijou e desta vez foi um beijo mais desesperado, mais cheio de calor do que nunca. Nossas línguas se juntaram e eu nunca quisera tanto aquilo como agora, era como se eu tivesse esperado todo esse tempo apenas para descobrir que Hermione era melhor que todas as outras. Desci as mãos para sua cintura e comecei a desabotoar o sobretudo que ela usava, meus dedos se atrapalhando nos botões até que os puxei com violência, querendo liberta-la daquele monte de tecido. Hermione não protestou, suas mãos corriam pelo meu peito e minhas costas, ela mordia meu lábio e o fazia sangrar como se quisesse ter certeza que aquilo **era real,** que não era um pesadelo cruel do qual iria acordar. E eu finalmente descobri o que era ter desejo por uma mulher no auge dos meus dezessete anos quando consegui tirar o sobretudo e minhas mãos tocaram seus seios por cima da blusa fina que ela usava por baixo. Paramos de nos beijar e nos encaramos, Hermione segurou minhas mãos e foi através de seu olhar que percebi que ela também queria aquilo. _Ela não iria me parar, e eu não queria que parasse._ Soltei as mãos para tirar meu casaco; o vapor frio da noite saia com nossas respirações, mas eu estava incrivelmente quente, sentindo que poderia suportar aquele frio com ela ao meu lado, e logo estava sem camisa. Foi estranho quando nos encaramos mais uma vez, como se estivéssemos esperando alguém dizer como aquilo continuaria. Era a minha primeira vez, e tinha certeza que também era a de Hermione. De repente me senti extremamente ingênuo, crente de que teria que ditar um ritmo embora não soubesse muito bem o que fazer, mas Hermione se adiantou, sentindo minha insegurança. Ela tocou meu peito nu com ambas as mãos e ergueu o rosto, tocando meus lábios de leve. Senti sua respiração na minha e a beijei mais uma vez, primeiro apenas pressionando nossos lábios, depois explodindo em um beijo mais intenso. Aquela sensação estranha voltou novamente, o desejo, e me peguei tirando sua blusa antes que percebesse, ela me ajudou erguendo os braços e então eu vislumbrei pela primeira vez o contorno de seus seios médios na lingerie preta; Ela segurou minha nuca para me beijar e minhas mãos contornaram sua cintura, trazendo-a para mim. Ela andou para frente, empurrando meu corpo, e então fui me abaixando naturalmente, sabendo que no chão da barraca tinha a coberta que eu havia deixado cair. Deitei e Hermione deitou sob meu corpo, suas pernas entre as minhas, suas mãos descendo pelo meu abdome para chegar no cinto da calça; Interrompeu o beijo e abriu meu zíper, a partir daí me livrei da calça sozinho enquanto ela fazia o mesmo, e eu senti aquele desejo estranho e extremamente normal crescer dentro de mim quando a vi apenas de lingerie. Entreabri os lábios e ela hesitou, apoiada no meu corpo, mas eu não deixei que se arrependesse. Ergui o tronco para conseguir me sentar e segurei seus cabelos, descendo os lábios para seu pescoço porque meu instinto me dizia para fazer aquilo, sentindo a pele se arrepiar aos toques dos meus lábios e Hermione exclamar algo, próxima ao meu ouvido. Continuei, beijando-lhe na clavícula e nos ombros, descendo as mãos pelas costas dela até que encontrei o fecho de seu soutien. Desabotoei e ergui o rosto para ela. Nos comunicamos pelo olhar outra vez, Hermione pegou minhas mãos e as colocou em seus seios, que estavam rijos eu não sabia se pelo frio ou pelo meu toque, e eu os apertei, enquanto ela exclamava mais uma vez com os lábios entreabertos e fechava os olhos, voltando a me beijar. Eu empurrei seu corpo para frente, deitando-me sobre ela, as mãos descendo para sua calcinha enquanto ela fazia o mesmo caminho, alcançando minha cueca. Toquei sua região intima sob o tecido com os dedos e Hermione pressionou minhas coxas, o corpo retesando-se por um momento embaixo de mim e então achei que tinha feito algo errado. Mas ela relaxou, e foi sua vez de me deixar sem fôlego quando passou a estimular meu sexo sob minha cueca, seus olhos nos meus como se avaliassem minha reação. Meu corpo respondeu por mim enquanto eu ofegava, sentindo-o enrijecer sob o tecido e deixar escapar uma exclamação alta. Eu voltei a beijar Hermione enquanto nos estimulávamos, sentia meu corpo reagir aos toques dela e me agradava os arrepios que ela sentia aos meus toques, como se soubéssemos exatamente o que fazer um ao outro para nos satisfazer; livrei-me da cueca e ela da calcinha, e então éramos apenas nós e nosso desejo recém-descoberto implorando para se consumar. Eu não sentia mais frio, somente uma vontade de possuir Hermione como nunca tinha feito antes, um desejo misturado com um amor sem igual que eu sentia por ela, e não foi nem um pouco estranho como eu imaginava para uma primeira vez. Eu me deitei sobre ela e segurei suas mãos, entrelaçando nossos dedos na coberta. Nossos lábios quase se tocavam, e ainda assim não nos beijávamos.

- Você está com medo? - Foi a primeira coisa que falei depois que haviamos cedido um ao outro. E ela me encarou, tão próxima, tão intensa, e sorriu.

- Não. -

E eu sorri. E eu a penetrei, e ela ofegou, e eu gemi, e ela apertou meus dedos com força, e eu me movimentei, e ela enrijeceu, e ela abafou os gemidos nos meus ombros, e eu a mordi, e o ritmo se tornou mais intenso do que nós podíamos aguentar e _aquela era a melhor sensação do mundo._ Eu a beijei enquanto estava dentro dela e ela mordeu meus lábios, nós nos juntamos naquela dor e naquele prazer e explodimos, juntos, em um orgasmo que não durou mais que quatro segundos, mas que valeu a pena todos aqueles anos que eu havia esperado para encontrar o conforto em Hermione. Eu toquei seus lábios gentilmente quando saí de dentro dela, estávamos molhados e ofegantes mas eu nunca me importei menos com isso, e deitei ao seu lado, exausto. Hermione parecia incapaz de falar, mas se virou e deitou o rosto em meu peito, enroscando as pernas nas minhas. Eu não me sentia vazio, mas a sensação que havia em mim era paz, pura e simplesmente, e _completude_. Nós respirávamos no mesmo ritmo alucinante e eu sentia meu coração descompassado bater, contente pelo que acontecera, satisfeito por ter sido com a única mulher que eu amava verdadeiramente, e culpado por ter demorado tanto tempo para perceber. Eu não disse mais nada, apenas puxei a coberta sob nossos corpos e envolvi sua cintura com as minhas mãos, mantendo-a colada à mim e sorri, porque aquela definitivamente era **a melhor sensação do mundo.**

* * *

Se gostarem, deixem reviews, deixa a autora muito feliz =3


End file.
